


Flash

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humour, Just these two dorks being really gay, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Inspired by this prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161217231228/person-a-sees-person-b-at-an-airport-and-thinks"Person A sees person B at an airport and thinks they’re hot. They take a picture to show their best friend/sibling what they look like.The flash is on."





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write for this ship. Battle Buddies are my everything.
> 
> [Unedited]

“Stupid flight being delayed bullshit. Have to wait another fucking hour or two. Sorry sir we can’t do anything about it. Can’t do anything about it my fucking ass. God fucking dammit.” Jeremy isn’t someone who usually talks to themselves, but when he’s tired, mad, alone and really fucking hungry, you can expect him to mumble a few bitter statements to himself.

He sighed loudly as he slumped down in his chair, pulling out his phone and sending messages to the people his lateness will concern. After sending a particularly petty text to his best friend who would be picking him up, he locked his phone and shoved it in his pants. His leg started to jump up and down furiously, showing all onlookers how frustrated and annoyed he is. His phone vibrated and dinged in his pants, pulling it out quickly and reading the text his friend sent back.

**_From: Matt Bragg(er)_ **

**_Shit dude that sucks, did they give a reason as to why it’s delayed?_ **

Jeremy’s fingers went flying with anger as he typed out his reply.

**_From: Lil J_ **

**_No, they fucking didn’t, and when I asked for the reason so I could tell my boss, they said it’s none of my fucking business and then had the fucking nerve to smile at me. And we both know how fucking angry I get when someone smiles at me when I’m pissed off at them._ **

Jeremy huffed as he pressed send, his leg still jiggling up and down as he looked around the room, waiting for Matt to reply. As he scanned the room, his eyes landed on a man sitting a few feet away from him.

‘Holy shit he’s attractive’ Jeremy thought to himself, staring at the man and taking in his features. He had sandy blond medium length hair underneath a backwards baseball cap. He was tall, Jeremy could tell by how long his legs were, stretched out in front of him. He had one of the sharpest Jaw lines Jeremy has ever seen, covered in a little bit of stubble. For a moment, the man looked up, thankfully not in Jeremy’s direction. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, the type of blue that makes you want to stare at them for hours upon hours.

Jeremy’s phone dinged again, pulling him out of his staring and to the message.

**_From: Matt Bragg(er)_ **

**_God forbid they smiled at you. Sucks to be you dude._ **

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the calmness of his friend, showing no sympathy whatsoever for Jeremy.

“Asshole.” Jeremy mumbled, typing out a response.

**_From: Lil J_ **

**_Well, could be worse now that I have laid my eyes upon a living god._ **

The reply was almost immediate.

**_From: Matt Bragg(er)_ **

**_Oh? Send a pic! And he better be hot unlike the other people you deem gorgeous but aren’t._ **

Jeremy rolled his eye, typing a quick “one moment” and then bringing up the camera app. He angled the phone just right so it was perfectly aimed at the man and it still looked like he was just reading. Once he snapped the picture, all life left him.

A bright light flashed in the room, alarming some people around him including the man he was taking the picture of. Jeremy was frozen in his slouched position, his phone still aimed at the man as he stared at him. For a long moment, he stared at the man, horror on his face as the man stared at him with an emotionless but alarmed expression.

As soon as he managed to, Jeremy pulled his eyes back to his phone, opening his messages and typing sentence full of only curse words.

**_From: Lil J_ **

**_Shit fuck fuck fuck shit im suCH A FUCKING IDIOT OMG KILL ME MATT PLEASE JUST END ME BEFORE THE INEVITABLE EMBARRASSEMENT IM ABOUT TO FACE COMES._ **

Before he could get a reply from Matt, he saw the man stand up and walk over to him. Jeremy felt dread flood him, wanting a hole to open up on the floor and swallow him whole. In his peripheral vision, he saw the man sit down next to him, feeling the mans blue eyes on him.

“Well this must be embarrassing for you.” The man simply said. Jeremy practically melted at the deep tone of his voice. “If it’s any condolence, I’m flattered that you would attempt taking a sneaky picture of me.”

Jeremy looked at him with wide, horror filled eyes. The man was smirking at him, an eyebrow raised. Jeremy opened his mouth to reply, but the it snapped shut, not having any clue on how to reply.

“Can I at least see the picture?” The man asked, holding out his hand for Jeremy’s phone. The shorter man passed the phone over, picture opened as proof that yes Jeremy did just snap a picture of a stranger without permission.

“I mean the picture is fine and all, but you can’t even see my face. How about I take a selfie and you can send that to whoever you were going to send the picture to, sound good?” The man said casually, as if this happened to him all the time. Jeremy only nodded, his whole body still tense. He watched the man take a selfie on his phone, admiring his features up close now.

“There. I also put my number in. The names Ryan by the way.” Ryan said, smiling at the shorter man who grabbed his phone back. It took a moment for Jeremy to gather his thoughts and reply to him.

“I-I’m Jeremy… sorry for uh taking your picture without permission.” He said, looking down at his phone as he opened the selfie Ryan took. He almost sobbed with how gorgeous he looked.

“Ah it’s okay, I would be lying if I said I minded a cute guy like you taking my picture.” Ryan flirted and Jeremy choked on air, staring at him like he had just committed murder. “Anyways, maybe next time you will also be in the picture.”

Jeremy’s mouth went dry, his brain trying to process everything that just happened.

“Uh um yes yea I would like that.” Jeremy managed to get out, Ryan smiling at him brightly.

They talked for a few long hours after Jeremy managed to recollect himself. Turns out Ryan was waiting on the same plane as him and when it was time to board it, they were only a row apart from each other. However, Ryan managed to sweet talk the old lady next to Jeremy into swapping seats with him, claiming that Jeremy was a nervous flyer and he would like to care of him.

Despite having had to wait at least 7 hours for his plane, hungry and tired, it was the best 7 hours of his life all because of one Ryan Haywood. He never did end up sending the picture to Matt, instead he showed the actual person to Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't i find love like this? When i take sneaky pics of hot people im just called weird...


End file.
